


My Name is Jim

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: CallMeKevin - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Cults, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, My name is cow poem, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: A poem so simple that even Turg could have written it.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	My Name is Jim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Name is Cow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/641230) by Poem_for_your_sprog / Sam Garland. 



My name is Jim

And I’m a Sim.

The cult I lead

Is all you need.

My cult is cool

But there are rules:

  * Fear Jim and Grog
  * Don’t look for frogs!!!




End file.
